


花神大人在上我在下

by Colin_Tokyo



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Tokyo/pseuds/Colin_Tokyo
Summary: 完整版





	花神大人在上我在下

第十六章 苦乐自当，无有代者  
寅时未到。天还暗着。连云轩。  
墨冥无微微睁眼，两腮竟是湿漉漉的。他用手背抹去脸颊上的泪水，心口一阵钝痛。  
风凌泽拿出锦帕给他擦眼角。  
他坐起身来，泪眼朦胧地望向风凌泽，低声道：“我做了一个梦。”  
“怎么？”风凌泽低沉空灵的嗓音就响在耳边。  
“我竟想得起前世。原来，我前世就已经见过你。现在我才知道，我原是昆仑山上九天玄女座下的仙童九穹，你一副还是少年的模样沉睡在三神山的千年冰棺之中。是你师父药王牺牲了寿元、借了我的仙力才复活了你。原来冥冥之中我们两人早就被系在一根线上。可不就是有因有缘？”  
风凌泽默默地看着他，一双墨眼在黑暗的屋子里透着莹润的光泽。  
墨冥无：“这一世我投胎为人，尝尽世态炎凉、人心不古，却能早早与你相遇相认，上天总算是没有亏待我。佛曰：修百世方可同舟渡，修千世方能共枕眠。前生五百次的凝眸，换今生一次的擦肩。凡人不知要苦苦哀求佛祖多少次，才能让有情人再结一段尘缘。我何其有幸。”  
风凌泽：“我想与你说一件事。”  
墨冥无：“你说。”  
风凌泽：“我非凡人凡骨。”  
墨冥无勾起嘴角一笑：“果然是这样。我还琢磨着，为何你一百八十多年前你便是如此相貌，为何在临安城外的破庙里你能看得到地狱恶鬼阵的恶鬼，为何在被鲛人咬伤之后没有立刻毙命，还有，最重要的一点是，为何我可以向你吐露水麒麟、祖洲岛之奇遇。”  
风凌泽：“我知你心里有数。你的阴阳眼开了天眼通，法力越来越强。如今北斗七星两颗暗星都能清楚见得。相传南传上座佛教阿罗汉修习十二因缘甚深法，获现见诸法之能力，了知十二因缘像法法义，具足十二因缘智慧，可具天眼通。如此看来，你前世身为仙童九穹之时因缘智慧大开，今世法力也青云直上，如今居然能洞悉自身前世之事！”  
墨冥无见他眼眸中带着一丝忧色，便道：“你是想说，祸兮福之所倚，福兮祸之所伏？”  
风凌泽：“正是。不断催化你天眼通的潜能，会对你的身体造成很大伤害。”  
墨冥无：“只有你，会这么担心我。萧明轩的身体已经越来越不能承受邪灵的摧残了，邪灵急着要催化我天眼通的法力，争夺我的身体做新的鼎炉，恐怕又是新的一轮阴谋诡计在等着我上钩。”  
风凌泽：“这次你放话出去说祛了鲛人毒，又因服用萧南风拿来的药方伤了经脉失了内力，他必定会加大动作，掀起一番腥风血雨。”  
墨冥无伸手轻抚他的脸：“放心。慎终如始，则无败事。天地之间，五道分明，善恶报应，祸福相承，身自当之，无谁代者。善人行善，从乐入乐，从明入明。恶人行恶，从苦入苦，从冥入冥。”  
“我信你。”风凌泽握住他的手，忽然问道，“你方才为何伤心落泪？”  
“在梦里看到少年时的你一动不动躺在千年冰棺里，只是一具冷冰冰的尸体，不能看我，不能同我说话，不能同我牵手拥抱，不知怎么的就心如刀绞……”  
不等他说完，风凌泽伸出双臂轻轻拥住了他。  
两颗心紧紧贴在一起，不留一丝缝隙。  
次日一早，众人打点好装备，在太乙山山门分道扬镳。梵童子、虚妄和尚带着华严宗秦音离、慈恩宗云青青一起前往金陵城钟山清国寺。  
一路上，因为墨冥无不在，梵童子安静了许多，四人默默地徒步到镇上买了四匹棕马加快脚程。云青青试图活跃气氛，几度尝试和梵童子有一搭没一搭地说话，他都是一副无精打采的样子。秦音离跟他们都不熟悉，一路也保持着沉默。  
直到数日后，他们到达了金陵城入住了飞鸿客栈。  
子时，极轻的脚步声路过天字一号房，停在了隔壁无人住的天字二号房门前。梵童子一个鲤鱼打挺从床上跃起，一脸贼笑、轻手轻脚地走出内间，他朝坐在外间榻上打坐中的虚妄和尚打了个手势，一个人出了房间。  
天字二号房的两位客人风尘仆仆，正准备脱去外套、泡个香汤洗尘。  
梵童子顾不上敲门，砰地一声推开门见到的是光着膀子的墨冥无和屏风后面只穿着中衣的风凌泽。他勉力接住墨冥无瞪过来的带着杀气的眼神，讨好地说道：“这群猴子真没劲儿，路上把老子憋得慌，那个啥你快洗洗，出来陪我喝个酒？”  
墨冥无继续瞪他。  
梵童子忙拱手道：“打扰二位休息了……告辞告辞！明日见。”  
说罢便转过身去一溜烟儿跑了。  
店小二拿了打赏动作麻利地在隔间准备好一个大木桶，打好热水，将房间留给他们。  
两人沐浴更衣之后在榻上盘腿而坐，将体内真气行走几个小周天，如此一来连续数日奔波后的疲惫感也消去，浑身充满了力量。  
风凌泽习惯性伸出手搭在墨冥无的腕上替他诊脉，轻声道：“没内伤。”  
墨冥无握住他的手，莞尔一笑：“别总为我提心吊胆的。我年轻体壮，就算是皮肉伤内伤也没什么，好得可快了。话说，这次我暗中安排十数名山门弟子下山去寻晏几道影踪，果不其然在途中遭到暗算，幸得我们及时将他们护送到了安全的地方。看来晏几道在道宗也埋了不少暗桩，必须一个一个都拔掉。这次仲子清也跟他们下山去了，你是不是在担心？”  
风凌泽轻轻摇头：“纸上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行。欲要打开千里视野，千里之行始于足下。子清年纪尚小，正是好好历练的好时期。”  
“看你这么疼他，我心里特别不舒服！怎么办？”墨冥无凑上前与他额头相抵，故意将热气吹在他的脸上。  
风凌泽眸色加深几分，低声道：“你道如何？”  
“我也要瑾瑜哥哥好好疼疼我。”  
风凌泽呼吸一窒，一把将他推倒压在榻上，伸手从亵衣下摆探了进去，俯身低头看着他：“如何疼你？”  
风凌泽的耳语低沉性感，身上自带的清香沁人心脾，叫墨冥无心尖颤动不已。  
“要哥哥与我……结秦晋之好，行鱼水之欢……唔……”他还在戏谑地看着风凌泽，一下子就被对方以吻封住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。他仿佛怎么也看不够似的在昏暗中凝视着风凌泽清俊的眉眼、坚挺的鼻梁、淡薄的双唇、如瀑的银发，伸出手指去一一触摸。全然不知自己的胸口腰身被摸了个遍。  
风凌泽从衣袖中掏出一颗小小的夜明珠搁在床头，厢房里瞬间大亮。  
墨冥无微微眯眼适应突然的亮光，戏谑道：“你干嘛搞这么亮？别人不都是因为害羞要灭了花烛烛火么？况且我俩视力都如此好，根本不需要夜明珠嘛！”  
风凌泽挑起单边剑眉，解释道：“我要看清。”  
墨冥无：“看清什么？”  
风凌泽：“你身体每一处的反应。”  
墨冥无被惊得说不出话来，绯红色一路从脖子爬到耳尖又爬到他的脸上。  
风凌泽熟练无比地快速除去两人身上的衣物，一眨眼就一丝不挂、坦诚相对。两具细腻温润的身体紧贴在一起，转瞬之间便蹭出了火苗，形成了星火燎原之势。  
风凌泽：“腿张开些。”  
墨冥无在心上人面前脸皮总是薄一些，且想着要故作矜持，故意磨磨蹭蹭：“嗯……啊！”  
胸前被揪住磨捻，刺痛带来愉悦，身下脆弱要命处更被仔仔细细地伺候着，很快就要守不住关口，却被那人恶意地用骨节分明的修长手指握紧堵住了，一时头皮发麻额上都是汗水。接着身后被涂满了莹润药脂的手指一点点侵入，温柔地进入身体深处开拓进取，像是闭着眼睛在溶洞里开采一处最珍贵的宝藏。  
墨冥无只觉得身后越来越胀，嘴唇耳后锁骨胸口一路被吮吸啃噬，舒服地轻哼着。  
风凌泽很快寻到了他体内的那处宝藏，或轻或重地试探着碾压着攻略着，叫他欲仙欲死、脚趾蜷缩。  
墨冥无眼角发红，目含水光：“我受不住了……快点给我！”  
风凌泽挑起眉愉快地欣赏他呜咽着求饶、宛若桃花辉映一般的绯红色脸，手里加快了动作。  
墨冥无哽咽：“给我吧！风前辈……师叔祖……好哥哥……”  
风凌泽抿着嘴角沉下腰，像一个所向披靡的将军贯颐备戟、勇往直前，一身转战三千里，一剑曾当百万师。  
两人的亲吻如轻风细雨、霖雨涟涟，雨中百花芬香怒放。两人的交战又如暴风骤雨、惊天骇浪里的两尾大鱼，横冲直撞，浮浮沉沉，随着滔天巨浪翻滚起伏在浩瀚大海之中，永不止歇。  
卯时过。从砰砰砰敲门声中一张俊脸顶着一头鸡窝头、两个大大的黑眼圈从门缝中挤出来，气若游丝说道：“卧槽哪来的蠢货一大清早敢来敲老子的门……急着投娘胎我立马送你下去……夏？”  
一只细嫩的小手还停留在半空中，圆圆的杏眼眼眶里酝酿了湿意随时就会掉出泪珠子来。  
“夏幼薇小妹妹？怎么是你啊？不是不是，哥哥我有起床气啊，早上谁叫我起床我就冲他撒气，不是针对你的，绝对不是！你可别哭哦……”梵童子看到是个漂亮的小姑娘，急忙伸手去理头上的乱发，然后勉强挤出了一丝笑容去哄人家。  
夏幼薇吸吸鼻子，努力把就要掉出眼眶的泪珠子吸了回去，带着鼻音问道：“梵哥哥，我不是故意要把你吵醒的，对不起……”  
梵童子最怕见到女孩子家哭，慌慌张张地左顾右看，恰好看到隔壁屋子大门一敞，惊喜道：“呀，冥冥，你也起啦？”  
他还来不及移步上去，夏幼薇堆了一脸的笑容蹦过去乖巧地打招呼：“冥无哥哥早！”  
墨冥无已经是神清气爽满面春风地倚在门前，勾起一边嘴角道：“隔壁那位公子是怎么了？半夜学黄鼠狼去偷鸡了不成？这么狼狈！”  
他闷声笑着看梵童子气得跳脚，话锋一转望向夏幼薇：“你怎么来了？你娘知道吗？”  
小姑娘心虚地低下头绞着手指道：“呃……其实，我是瞒着我娘偷偷跑出来的……”她悄悄抬起眼来瞟了一眼墨冥无的脸色又急忙低头乖巧道，“我听说云师姐一直跟在冥无哥哥身边，我怕时间长了你把我忘记了，所以我就跑来找你了。”  
“胡闹！”墨冥无正色道。  
因是第一次见墨冥无朝自己发火，她吓得一哆嗦，头垂得更低了。  
墨冥无轻叹口气，柔声道：“你年纪也不小了，不可如此鲁莽行事。你娘她们一定很着急在找你。你也应该懂事了，好好听话，不要太任性知道吗？”  
“是！”夏幼薇低头撅着小嘴巴，脸上露出几丝不悦。  
“我让你师姐送你回慈恩宗。”  
“啊？不要啊！我好不容易才能遛出来的！你叫云师姐给我娘报个信还不行嘛？求求你了！冥无哥哥！你最好了！冥无哥哥！”夏幼薇拼命眨着水汪汪的大杏眼祈求着。  
梵童子在她身后憋笑憋得慌，肩膀一抽一抽的。  
墨冥无瞪了他一眼，随即对夏幼薇说道：“等你师姐来了你跟她商量吧。”  
夏幼薇气得直跺脚：“冥无哥哥！你怎么不管我了！”  
梵童子凑上前来，对墨冥无无声张口：“红颜祸水……”趁惹毛他之前，转身一撒腿跑了个没影。  
金陵城钟山气象雄伟、地势优越。因山顶时不时有紫云萦绕，又得名紫金山。与后湖相依相忘，山水城林浑然一体。钟山以龙蟠之势屹立于扬子江畔，饮霞吞雾，松青柏翠，郁郁葱葱。清国寺位于中山南麓，通往清国寺的石头栈道长达三公里，蜿蜒曲折，曲径通幽。  
石头栈道尚未走完一半，已闻浑厚钟磬之声。  
众人结伴从金陵城城中一路步行而至，气喘吁吁的唯夏幼薇一人，云青青拉着她的手陪着她走在最尾端。  
夏幼薇的视线越过数人落在最前面的墨冥无身上，只见他长身玉立在一块高耸的岩石上睥睨山下，雪色云袖与赤色发带随风飞扬，一副侠骨柔情、神采飞扬之相看得她倾慕不已面红耳赤。又见他身旁一人不染一尘、冷俊清雅，只觉得自惭形秽、低入尘埃。  
云青青察觉到她的小情绪，悄声安抚她说：“小薇儿，你听师姐的，对冥无公子不要再痴心妄想了。我们寻常女子都高攀不起。一般人哪里配得上他你说是不是？所以还是想开点儿吧？”  
夏幼薇喃喃道：“对，高不可攀！冥无哥哥太优秀了，世间凡人没有谁配得上他！这么一想我觉得轻松多了。谢谢你，师姐。原本是应该我先安慰你的，还叫你来安慰我……”  
云青青苦笑：“没事，咱们两个同是天涯沦落人。”  
夏幼薇：“等去了清国寺我就得回家了，也许以后也没什么机会见到冥无哥哥了，哎……”  
云青青：“你这孩子，真傻！”  
夏幼薇：“师姐你别说我傻，我看你也差不多，你每次去我娘那里打听冥无哥哥的事不要以为我不知道哦，我都是偷偷摸摸地躲在屏风后面听着呢！”  
云晴晴：“坏丫头！怎么可以学别人偷听呢！太坏了！我要告诉师父！”  
夏幼薇：“不要啊，师姐！我错了！你饶了我吧！我发誓，我再也不说你喜欢冥无哥哥……哎哟啊哈哈！”  
“看我怎么罚你！”云青青扑上去直挠她痒痒，笑得她花枝乱颤。  
秦音离怕听到她们的窃窃私语，特意走在前面，紧挨着梵童子和虚妄和尚。却听到梵童子不大不小的抱怨声：“冥冥这小子昨日一夜颠鸾倒凤畅快淋漓够本了吧！今儿个神清气爽、面色红润……哎哟！你干嘛暗箭伤人！你只顾着自己畅快了吵得我一夜睡不着觉还不肯让人说了啊？你那匿音符对我没用啊！”  
墨冥无抛了一张明黄色符箓在半空中，半眯着眼：“是不是有人想尝试一下被灵体上身的滋味？”  
梵童子吓了一跳，急速躲到虚妄和尚背后嚷嚷着：“卧槽！你这混蛋想让灵体上我强奸我的灵魂！”  
众人一听皆尴尬地错开视线、看向地面，只能当做什么都没听见。  
墨冥无掐了个诀，食指中指并成剑指指向半空中的符箓，噗呲一声燃起熊熊火焰飞向遥远的天际。  
“咦？”梵童子见目标不是自己，从虚妄和尚背上跳了下来，大胆走上前：“出什么事了？”  
墨冥无：“你将风前辈之前准备好的长命缕叫大家拿出来系在手腕上，这里气场不对劲。”  
“啊？这么严重？知道了！”梵童子转头即刻去一个个吩咐身后的人。  
长命缕是五色丝线编成日月星辰或鸟兽等物：青、白、红、黑、黄，从阴阳五行学说分别代表木、金、火、水、土，同时分别象征东、西、南、北、中，蕴含着五方神力，可以驱邪除魔、祛病强身、避开刀兵之灾，使人健康长寿，男左女右系在手腕上，又名曰续命缕、辟兵符。据古籍记载，这是源于古时方术大师剪五彩纸挂在山上招五方鬼神之术。  
风凌泽走在墨冥无身旁，从袖口中掏出一款编织精致的长命缕系在他右手手腕上。墨冥无也同样从怀里掏出一根同款的长命缕系在风凌泽右手手腕上。  
风凌泽提醒众人：“这座山上有若干个几个阵法。”  
墨冥无点头：“嗯，应该有高人坐镇。我们一定要谨慎行事，这么多人可别栽在了这里。”  
后面几人也紧紧跟上他们，不敢掉以轻心。  
栈道两旁出现若干排杨树，围着栈道，杨树叶在风中沙沙作响。忽然一阵飞沙走石，眼前模糊起来，耳边响起了各种号角声和兵器声。众人睁眼一看，眼前不是在杨树林里，脚下也不是石头栈道，而是在黄沙漫天飞舞的荒漠里，不远处有一支身穿黑色铠甲的鬼面军在疯狂叫嚣着示威。  
墨冥无大声道：“我等已经闯入阵中，那支鬼面军队并非幻象。我们七人组鹤翼阵形！”  
所谓鹤翼阵形，是指让大将位于阵形中后，以重兵围护，左右张开如鹤的双翅，是一种攻守兼备的阵形。鹤翼阵要求大将应有较高的战术指挥能力，两翼张合自如，既可用于抄袭敌军两侧，又可合力夹击突入阵形中部之敌。大将本阵防卫应严，防止被敌突破，两翼应当机动灵活、密切协同、攻击猛烈，否则达不到目的。  
墨冥无安排梵童子带秦音离站左翼、虚妄和尚带云青青站右翼，风凌泽配合他站在中后方主持阵形，夏幼薇战斗力最弱，站在最中间。  
鬼面军排成一字型、五五成行，迅猛突击过来，各个一手持红缨枪、一手持银盾，身披铁甲，声势浩大。


End file.
